And Along He Came
by Iflylikeabird
Summary: Ok this story is about a girl and L, and there's problems in between. Its has comedy in it to so it's all not lovey stuff. And other characters come in the story as it progresses. Everyone please REVIEW! Rated M for language and some parts of the story.


_**And Along He Came….**_

**Chapter ****I.**

This day was like every other day…

The house, it was quiet.

Nothing moved, nothing happened, at this time of day, 5:30am. Just then a loud alarm sounded and woke a sleeping girl. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes then got out of her bed. Her room was small, well her room was the attic. It had a large black dresser, a purple circular nightstand with a white lamp and a small closet. She also had a bathroom attached to her room build by her "dad".

As you would've guessed (or not) Masuyo's mom remarried after her dad died in a terrible car crash. He practically got flatted between two cars. Her mom remarried three years later to a total asshole that apparently "loves" her mom. Masuyo thinks he's just using her, they get in fights almost every day and threated to divorce probley 43 times, and they have only been married for three years.

The young girl took a quick shower and got dressed into some pink skinny jeans and a big shirt that was black. She only wore baggy shirts because she hated how all of the guys would hit on her because she had large breasts. So the only conclusion she came to was to wear overly big baggy shirts. She pulled her red hair into a tight ponytail leaving her bangs to frame her face. Her hair wasn't the nasty kind of red it was a dark orange color with brown in it. Her hair is natural so she considered herself "lucky". She had pale fragile skin that made her red hair stand out as well as her dark brown eyes that looked black without sun.

She also put on a baby blue jacket that was also big. She put on her eyeliner and mascara and jogged down the stairs. She walked to the kitchen where her mom usually was and sometimes the asshole. Her kitchen has large but she quickly found her mom, making breakfast probley for her and her younger brother, Raiden.

"Hey hun, ready to start school again?" Her mom asked.

Masuyo sighed. "Hell no, why would I?" Masuyo said.

"Why not, aren't you excited to see your friends again?" Her mom replied giving her a plate with eggs bacon and toast on it.

"Well yeah, but everyone is so fucking mean to me." She replied chewing.

"Excuse me young lady, language, your only sixteen two more years and you can swear how much you want." Her mom said turning away to make breakfast for Raiden.

"_Well maybe if you didn't ask the fucking dumbest questions I wouldn't have to." Masuyo thought._

"Yeah yeah, whatever mom." Masuyo said.

"It's not whatever Masuyo." Her mom replied paying attention to the bacon.

"Ok, well I'm off to hell now." She replied.

"Language!" Her mom shouted.

"Ok…God!" Masuyo shouted back, she grabbed her baby blue umbrella and slammed the door behind her.

It was raining pretty hard outside leaving the ground really wet, she walked carefully over the puddles trying to keep her new red converse shoes dry. But that was not possible so her shoes ended up getting soaked by the time she got to school. The high school was the same as she could remember, but now she was in 10th grade, so it was different. She entered the school grounds nervously. Her heart beating ten thousand miles per hour. The school had a huge swimming pool for the swim team which because of the rain looking like the rain was popping up. They also had a huge football field for the football team. And a track area for people running in track racing.

Masuyo did none of those, she mostly kept to herself except her two amazing friends, Fang and Qiuyue, which where her two best friends. They said they were going to meet her outside so they could all go in together. She stood alongside the fence waiting when two girls started walking over to her. When they got closer she realized it was Fang and Qiuyue.

"Hey guys!" Masuyo said.

"Hi Masuyo!" the two girls said then they all had a group hug.

Fang was shorter then Masuyo and Qiuyue, but she had super strait blonde hair that reached the middle of her legs, her hair was natural color. She had big ruby eyes and she was really skinny, she looked anorexic. She was really small, her whole body, she had small breasts not as big as Masuyo but a little smaller. Fang wore a bright orange under shirt with a baby blue tank top over it with a beautiful ying yang necklace. She also wore white short shorts and some cute flip flops that had a purple flower in the middle.

As for Qiuyue she was short but taller than Fang. She had shoulder length blonde really curly hair her hair was natural as well. She had bright aqua eyes and big lips. She wasn't skinny but wasn't fat she had big thighs and bigger arms then Fang and Masuyo but wasn't considered fat. She wore a bright purple shirt that said "Peace" sideways with a black mini skirt with white leggings and black converse high tops with neon green shoelaces. Qiuyue also wore a black and white polka dot head band with a black bow.

"Ok girls, let's go in." Fang said.

Then the girls all locked arms with each other and walked into the seemingly new high school.

**To Be Continued…**

**Ok here is what the name's mean if you didn't know**

**Masuyo-** **Benefit and World (masu means benefit, yo means world)**

**Raiden- Thunder and Lightning**

**Fang- Fragrance**

**Qiuyue- Autumn moon.**

**Ok that was chapter one. It was longer than I expected. Yay for me! Well all I want you guys to do is one simple thing, please review the story. You can say some of you ideas and I will put your idea in the story and your name will go in the beginning or end of the story. So everyone please review again. Chapter 2 will come soon!**


End file.
